Poppy Masters
She was the daughter of Paul Masters and Louise Masters and sister of Nathan Masters who ended up disappearing which due to such a disappearance resulted in the deterioration of her parents marriage. Early Life The eldest born in Grasmere Valley to Paul and Louise, unlike her younger brother who was always obedient, Poppy was at times prone to be rather rebellious and often was at odds with her father Paul who was known to be a loving, but a disciplinarian. Louise often disagreed with his handling of Poppy, not wanting her to become bitter. Despite this dysfunctional family, the family is still held in high regard around the town. The Tales of Grasmere Valley Novels Volume 1 She along with her family are among those listed as citizens of Grasmere Valley from Volume 1. Volume 4 Poppy ends up disappearing from Grasmere Valley but no one exactly knows what happened to her. Some say she was dead, others kidnapped, others believe she was kidnapped but no one knows exactly what happened. Volume 12 Louise Master was investigating her husband in having to do something with the disappearance which is revealed when Georgi Sykes notebook on all the cases she was working on goes missing and gets leaked. This results in Louise leaving Paul taking Nathan and their adopted daughter Kerry Masters. Volume 31 Paul who is working as a caretaker while at the Mega Big School reunion at Rose Park Heights for the previous generations of those who graduated from Grasmere Valley High School. Louise is also present as she has returned to Grasmere Valley with her new rich husband Tristian Vildereoes III. During that time Barb and Tommy who are looking after the famed Veronica who wrote her stale of abuse and struggle and whose tale of abuse has been told countless times in the media are there to publicise their story even more with the help of Marion Richards and they continue to get money from those whose hearts are touched by their story. Mrs Holland who organised the event even decided to give them £1 Million. During the night of revelations is revealed that they have finally found Poppy Masters who when they found her dead body underneath Paul masters house. The policeman Jack Jackson and Adam Robinson are here to arrest Paul Masters as Poppy's body was found underneath his house. However, the truth is more disturbing and with the help of Mr Love and eventually getting one of the high rollers of the night DC Robins, to tell the truth, that Veronica is a scam and did not exist. However it is soon revealed with DC confessing to having ghostwritten the autobiography and that Veronica was initially being played by Poppy Masters, Paul's daughter. What happened to Poppy is revealed as she was groomed on the internet by Barb and Tommy who wanted to use her as Veronica in order to get as much money as possible without working. Poppy doesn't want to do this but feeling ashamed as what she had done by willing to run away with a nonexistent online boyfriend she begins to inhabit Veronica. Everyone is beyond shock at this reveal. However, the story gets worse as it is later revealed by DC that Louise having initially not know where Poppy was had found her whereabouts and that she was under Barb's thumb. Having divorced her husband and not willing to let go the fact that Paul had done no wrongdoing she decides to leave Poppy who was pleading for her mother to take her with Barb just so she could continue to profane Paul's name. In the end with Poppy trying to break free, Barb pushes her to a glass table and she ends up dying as a result. Louise being contacted after this event is told to dump the body at Paul's house underneath so when found he could be arrested. Paul is livid and he soon goes after Louise who had caused him so much grief and knew what happened to her daughter. Tristian leaves Louise flat and both Louisa and Paul for his aggression are arrested by Jack Jackson and Adam Robinson.